Desearía que siempre fueran así mis cumpleaños
by Nozomi Yuki
Summary: Un fic por el cumpleaños de Matt. Matt está un poco deprimido porque es su cumpleaños y no le apetece hacer nada, pero Mello y Near lo alegraran. No es un MattxMello ni MattxNear es un poco de todo.


Para las/los que leen Orgullo, se que tendría que actualizar ese pero las ideas para mas fics se agolpan en mi cabeza, tratare de actualizar dentro de poco, gomen la tardanza u.u

Y este fic es para mi sexy pelirrojo Matt que es su cumple, gomen si no esta muy bien (porque dejo siempre todo para el último día? -.-u) pero espero que lo disfrutéis ^^ Por si hay alguna duda este fic sucede en la Wammy's House

* * *

Era sábado, el sol se alzaba en lo alto tapado de vez en cuando por alguna nube que pasaba por ahí, era tarde, serian las diez pasadas de la mañana y un pelirrojo perezoso aún no se quería levantar, total era sábado y no tenia nada que hacer, podría ponerse a jugar como hacia siempre, pero ese sábado en especial no tenia ganas, no quería levantarse para nada.

Suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y taparse la cabeza con las sabanas. Estuvo despierto, oyendo el ir y venir de algunos niños corriendo por los pasillos, tal vez estaban jugando, a el poco le importaba. Se quedó mas rato bajo las sabanas, hasta que aburrido y con hambre se fue a comer, ya que era la una del medio día, se vistió con calma y salio al pasillo, lleno de niños que se dirigían al mismo lugar que él, el comedor. Busco con la mirada a cierto rubio ya que le extrañaba que no lo hubiera despertado, pero no lo vio, también miro si veía una cabecita blanca pero tampoco, pensó que tal vez estaban dentro, se equivocó, no habían llegado antes que él.

Cogió su comida y se sentó solo en una mesa apartada del resto, mirando a la entrada, para ver así cuando aparecían, cuando ya casi acabava, los vio entrar juntos, le extrañó muchísimo que se dejaran ver por los demás niños juntos, por lo de "odiarse" aunque el sabia, que tras eso, ellos tres se llevaban (en el fondo y sin que nadie supiera) bien. Eso si, Mello aún estando solos a veces explotaba por algunos comentarios de Near y él, Matt, tenia que calmar los ánimos. Vio como se sentaron juntos y hablaban, sentía curiosidad por que era lo que decían, pero como había acabado su comida, no tenia excusa para sentarse con ellos, así que recogió su plato y se encerró en su habitación a jugar con su GameBoy Advance SP. No tenia nada mas que hacer así se pasó las horas hasta las seis de la tarde en que oyó que llamaron a su puerta, como no tenia ganas de abrir se hizo el dormido o el que no estaba, quitando el volumen a su juego y sin hacer ruido. Volvieron a insistir, pero el pelirrojo seguía pasando.

-Matt abre la puerta- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta una voz neutra

Matt se apagó su juego y se levantó a abrir.

-Hola Near, que quieres?

-Ven conmigo Matt

-Mmm no puedo ir en otro momento?- Matt no tenia ganas de salir de su habitación solo para lo justo: comer y ir al baño

-No, tienes que venir ahora, vamos

Matt suspiró pesadamente y siguió al albino a donde lo dirigía, por el camino que tomaban vio que iban a la habitación de Mello. Era raro que el pelirrojo no se hubiera pasado en todo el día por la habitación del rubio, pero es que ese día de verdad que no tenia ganas.

Near se paró delante de la puerta.

-Ya estamos aquí- avisó

-Vale pasad- se escucho desde dentro

El albino abrió la puerta y dijo a Matt que pasara, estaba todo a oscuras, aunque Matt podía ver una especie de brillo pero algo lo tapaba. Near encendió las luces y Matt vio a Mello, que se apartó de donde estaba y dejó ver una tarta de chocolate, no muy bien echa pero que tenia buena pinta, con trece velas encima de ella encendidas. Matt no sabia que decir, tenia los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa y no se movía.

-La tarta la hemos echo los dos- aclaró Near a Matt, Mello giró la cara con expresión de enfado y un ligero sonrojo -no está muy bien echa porque ninguno había echo una antes, pero seguro que sabrá bien- hizo una pausa y añadió -es a gusto de Mello...

-Yo solo sugerí hacerla de chocolate! Así es mas sencillo de hacer, jm!- se cruzó de brazos

-No e dicho nada al respecto- suspiro con los ojos cerrados Near

Matt seguía mirando la tarta sin moverse, casi sin pestañear.

-Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? Sopla las velas ya- le dijo Mello a Matt que reaccionó acercándose al pastel

Cerró los ojos y soplo las velas, estaba tan feliz no pensaba que sus amigos iban a hacer eso por él, se estaba emocionando.

-Muchas gracias chicos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Mello le devolvió una media sonrisa y Near se enroscó muy rápido un mechoncito de su pelo. El rubio le dio un cuchillo a Matt para que partiera el pastel. Matt cortó los trozos muy grandes y se los pasó a cada uno, Mello no tardo en acabarselo a Matt le costó un poco y Near se dejó la mitad.

-Ahora los regalos- anunció Near, acercándose a Matt y dándole un paquetito

Matt abrió rápidamente el regalo y vio con sorpresa que era el videojuego que tanto quería, abrazo fuerte a Near que se sorprendió ante tal contacto y pareció que sus mejillas se tintaron levemente de un tono rosado, pero ni Matt ni Mello lo notaron. El pelirrojo se separó del abrazo y se puso delante de Mello con una sonrisa y las manos abiertas esperando que le diera un regalo.

-Que!- preguntó molesto el rubio

-Mi regalo- en la misma posición y sonriendo mas

-Quien a dicho que yo tenga que darte un regalo?

-Pero es mi cumpleaños y Near me a dado uno- se notaba que estaba confundido

-Pues solo tendrás el de él

-Queeeee!- puso cara de cachorrito abandonado -Mello eres mi mejor amigo! No me vas a dar ningún regalo?

-Matt- lo cortó Near -si quieres repetir un trozo de tarta guardártelo, si no Mello se la comerá toda

-Eh! Ni que fuera un monstruo traga chocolate!- se quejó el rubio, a lo que Matt se echó a reír y Near agachó la mirada ocultando un poco su rostro con su flequillo pero viéndose levemente una sonrisa

Matt se guardó un trozo de tarta para mas tarde y le dio también a Near y a Mello. Estuvieron juntos, jugando y divirtiéndose hasta la hora de cenar, que fueron los tres juntos y comieron en la misma mesa para sorpresa de los demás niños, pero era el cumpleaños de Matt y el quería hacer eso, así que dejaron las apariencias por un día.

Al acabar de cenar acompañaron a Near a su habitación, y Mello acompañó a Matt a la suya.

-Mellooo seguro que no tienes ningún regalo para mi?- insistió medio cantando otra vez Matt

-Jm! Matt eres pesado

-Pero... - ya no sabia que replicar, Mello su amigo de alma no tenia ningún regalo para él, agacho la cabeza un poco triste

Se hizo un silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Matt.

-Bueno... buenas noches Matt

-Buenas noches Mello...- contestó decaído

-Jm! Que te pasa ahora?

-Nada Mello, hasta mañana

Mello se enfado un poco, y antes de salir de la habitación del pelirrojo, se rebuscó en un bolsillo.

-Ten idiota tu regalo!- se lo tira al pecho y sale corriendo de la habitación

Matt se quedó parado, no sabia si ir detrás del rubio o abrir el regalo. Pero la curiosidad por saber que era le pudo, así que abrió el regalo viendo una funda roja para su GBA SP, le dio la vuelta a la funda y se sorprendió mas, en el otro lado estaba bordado su nombre con hilo verde, un poco torcido y mal echo, supuso que lo hizo Mello a mano y se emociono.

Fue corriendo a la habitación de Mello.

Mello por su parte estaba acostado con la almohada encima de su cabeza, estaba avergonzado por darle el regalo a Matt, pero si no se lo hubiera dado se habría sentido mal. Apretó mas la almohada, sobre su cabeza.

De repente oyó como la puerta se abrió de golpe sin llamar, ya iba a regañar a quien hubiera tenido esa osadía, cuando vio que era Matt, Mello se sonrojó mas, podía apreciar como el pelirrojo había venido corriendo, tenia la respiración agitada, pero aún eso sonreía felizmente. Matt se lanzó encima de Mello abrazándolo fuerte pero dulcemente.

-Mello muchas gracias- decía emocionado

-Pero si solo es una mierda de funda- intentando que no notara que estaba sonrojado

-Pero la has bordado tu con tus manos- agarró entre sus manos las del rubio -estas manos delicadas, pero a la vez capaces de partirte la cara- se las acercó a su mejilla izquierda cerrando los ojos

-M-Matt! Qu-que haces!- se estaba poniendo nervioso

-Espero que no te ayas pinchado

-N-no no me e pinchado, no se me da tan mal como para eso jm!

-Me alegro- sonrió -y tu o Near os quemasteis? No me acorde de preguntar antes con la emoción jejeje- seguía encima de Mello

-No tampoco, ninguno de los dos

-Que bien, no me hubiera gustado que os hicierais daño por mi- le besó una mano

-Matt!- le empujó mas sonrojado

-Jajaja gracias, este a sido mi mejor cumpleaños- sonreía ampliamente

Se levantó y salio sin decir nada mas, dejando a Mello un poco confundido. Cuando reaccionó se avergonzó mas por haber pensado cosas raras. Cogió la almohada y la lanzó a la puerta.

-Idiota!- se pudo oír por el pasillo

Near que pasaba por ahí y vio salir a Matt, escuchando después el grito de Mello sonrió. Matt se rió al escucharlo, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sonriendo, siguiendo el camino hacia su habitación.

Se había levantado sin ganas de hacer nada ese día por ser su cumpleaños y se acostaba arrepintiéndose de ese pensamiento, ya que lo había pasado muy bien con Mello y Near. Se iba a dormir ya, y solo un pensamiento rondaba su mente, quería que sus siguientes cumpleaños fueran como ese.

* * *

Ahora por favor dejad algún review diciendo si está mal o bien, cualquier cosa para esta escritora que duda de sus fics

O dejad uno felicitando a Matty :3


End file.
